


In thy orisons

by Petra



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper, Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: It took Bran two readthroughs of the contract to realize what he'd got into by joining Torchwood, and it didn't seem quite real until he saw both Harkness and Stanton gunned down.





	In thy orisons

Bran had almost recovered from the staggering coincidence of finding Will Stanton again, in Cardiff, of all places, when he fell into the man's arms in a dead faint and woke up in the strangest room he'd ever seen.

"He stays," Will said, and though he wasn't in charge of the operation, no one argued.

It took Bran two readthroughs of the contract to realize what he'd got into by joining Torchwood, and it didn't seem quite real until he saw both Harkness and Stanton gunned down.

Only to rise again.

"I can't do that," Bran said, half-laughing.

"You've other skills," Will said, and Bran looked away rather than let himself blush. He didn't trust Harkness to keep his damned mouth shut about anything personal, but it was one thing to be sure he'd gossip, and another to have Will know.

"Not exactly useful in the field, those," Bran said, keeping his voice mild.

Will raised an eyebrow at him, his expression entirely at odds with the gentle one he affected when he was reassuring civilians of this or that. "Those aren't the ones I meant."

Bran pushed down his dark glasses -- an affectation that had never seemed more in keeping with his profession before -- and blinked at him. "What, then?"

He wasn't expecting a light touch to his forehead, nor to find himself falling into Will's arms again.

At least this time the bastard said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

When Bran woke up, he had quite a few things to say to Will about the matter, and a lot of other matters that had unfortunately been on hold for a long while.

He also had a lot of swearing to do, both at Will and at Harkness, who refused him even a single dose of Retcon and insisted on learning all about his capabilities.

Bran only managed not to kill them both by the sheer weight of chivalry.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for not telling me that there's major character death in this story.


End file.
